Coloured Metal
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Platina is sent to deliver a package to Professor Oak. RedxPlatina, Oldrivalshipping if you squint. IT'S FIIIIXED I apologize to anyone who viewed the story and was disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

Coloured Metal

A/N: I present a RedxPlatina fanfic.

-theindestructablecuestick

Platina's POV

I was sent to deliver a package to Pallet Town to Professor Oak. I did not expect the strange torrent of emotions that flooded through me when I saw the boy with black hair and red eyes. He looked like he had been crying and was still on the verge of tears. Another boy with brown hair and green eyes appeared to be consoling him. The girl with auburn hair seemed concerned about the health of the two boys.

"Excuse me but is Professor Oak in the current vicinity?" I asked them. The auburn -haired girl turned to me and smirked with a large degree of mischeif. The two older boys turned as well before the green-eyed boy furrowed his brow in an emotion that looked like confusion until the confusion that was evident cleared.

"Grandpa is near the healing machine out the back. I'll go get him." The brown-haired boy told me then he walked off. The boy with black hair walked over to where I was standing earlier.

"Umm I think you dropped your...pokèdex?" The boy stated this while looking at me with a questioning look on his face. He picked it up and gave it back to me.

"Are you one of the Pokèdexholders Miss...?" The girl with blue eyes asked me.

"Platina and yes I am." I told her with a small smile on my face. The older boy grinned for the first time during my arrival.

"My name's Red! And the girl next to me is Blue! The boy with the brown hair you saw earlier was Green. There was once a fourth Kanto dexholder but..." Red had trailed off with a sad look on his face. I nodded in understanding even when I honestly had no clue.

"So Platina. Why are we so blessed with your presence here?" Blue asked.

"I was given a package to deliver to Professor Oak immediately." I replied.

"Grandpa will be here soon he's just healing some Pokèmon." Green stated as he walked up to us.

"Thank you. " I stated. Green simply nodded. I let my eyes trail away from the trio for a moment to see a man who looked like he could be Professor Oak in a labcoat walking towards us.

"I assume you must be the assistant that was told to deliver a package?" The Professor asked. I nodded.

"Here is your package Professor." I started walking towards him but I had tripped on a stray lead and the package had flown out of my hands. I noticed two things; the first thing was that Blue had jumped and caught the package and the second thing is that Red had caught me before my face had made direct contact with the ground.

"Are you okay Platina?" Red asked.

"I'm fine Red." I told him.

"Here you go Professor!" Blue said as she gave Professor the package. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Bye everyone." I stated as I walked towards the door.

"Bye Platina!" The senior dexholders called out.

"Come back soon Platina!" Red yelled to me as I made my way down the hill.

"Of course I will Red!" I yelled back at him. He grinned then gave a thumbs up as he headed back inside the Professor's lab. I kept on walking when I stopped as I felt heat flooding over my face.

I'll see you soon Red...

A/N: Well that was tricky to work with. But it was worth it.

-theindestructablecuestick


	2. Chapter 2

Coloured Metal

**A/N: Meet my form of an apology in it's fanfiction shape.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

Red's POV

I hated getting up back then. I really did. But if I wasn't walking about Pallet Town at around 10 o' clock then Green will slam the front door open and drag me out of bed. I remember back when I would get out of bed and get ready for the day early so I could sprint to Viridian Forest just to meet up with Yellow. It was like therapy talking to her with the vibrant scenery around us and all of the untainted smells. But that all changed when I ran all around the forest and all I could find were her hat and a note. A simple note that forever changed me.

Yellow's writing POV

_Dear Red,_

_I apologize for only leaving you my straw hat and a simple note but it must be done. _

_I can hear their screams Red. Can't you? The constant torment, The earth-shattering tears. You can't see that they are struggling for survival in the world where mankind is dominant can you Red? It's heartbreaking really, some people say that they are our friends and others only see them as tools to demolish over and over again only to throw away in the end. Both humans treat themselves and the ones that they supposedly loved most as tools. There's something brewing and I'm not going to side with those who know me._

_What I'm trying to say Red is that I'm leaving and there is no way that I am going back._

_Goodbye._

_~Yellow_

Red's POV

I remember looking at that note in shock for a few weeks until I met one of the younger Dexholders. Finding out that she was one of us was an interesting experience, attempting to catch her and all. I made her promise to visit again and I had hoped that she would visit Pallet Town soon.

Two weeks after our brief meeting at Professor Oak's lab I heard a knocking at my door. I dawdled down the stairs and opened the door I was rather surprised to see Platina.

"Hello Red." Platina addressed me with that polite lilt of hers.

"Good morning to you Platina. I'm guessing either the Professor or Green directed you here correct?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Green told me where you live when he noticed that I was delivering paperwork to the Professor." Platina replied.

"That's good. Why don't you come on in and I'll make us both some tea. Alright?" I asked her.

"Thank you Red." Platina responded. We walked inside to my small kitchen so I could brew some tea.

**A/N: I'm slowly liking this pairing. And is that plot I see?**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


End file.
